1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of secure information management via one or more computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart phones, personal digital organizers, personal computers, and other computing devices are capable of collecting, storing, and managing information and knowledge from many sources. However, in many cases, data related to a given topic may be scattered among multiple distinct locations and have many distinct data formats. For example, data identifying persons and entities may be accessible via a “contacts” application, database, service, and/or subsystem on a device, while passwords may be securely stored via a dedicated password manager application and/or service, and free-form notes on various topics may be accessible via a note-taking application and/or service.
Moreover, different applications and/or services may take very different approaches to protecting and sharing data. In many cases, users share data by sending unencrypted data via a general purpose communication medium, such as email or text message. Additionally, existing systems typically share data as a whole, without distinguishing between different levels of sensitivity that different portions of a data item may have.
Consequently, using existing technologies, it can be difficult to manage and share information among selected recipients, and can be still more difficult to share the information in a secure fashion.